


Heat

by unbirthdaydance



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbirthdaydance/pseuds/unbirthdaydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Taemin freezes, like he’s shocked or confused or maybe upset. Kibum doesn’t want him to be upset. He licks submissively at Taemin’s jawline in hopes of appeasing him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispers, then licks again.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Shit, hyung...” Taemin says, slow and breathy, like he’s only just now coming to some grand conclusion. “You’re</i> in heat<i>.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** If you don’t know what an **omegaverse** is, please check **[this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)** out first. I don't wanna traumatize anyone.
> 
> **Warnings specific to _this_ fic are: knotting** (explained [here](http://www.angelfire.com/falcon/moonbeam/terms.html#K), here and [here](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Knotting)), **dominance/submission** , mentions of **mpreg** but no _actual_ mpreg, **rough sex, dubcon** (this is as consensual as I could make it but the concept of ‘heat’ is just naturally iffy).

* * *

Kibum has often imagined it happening to him, because what Omega hasn’t? And by ‘it’ he means the typical clichéd scenario- an unexpected heat, a studly Alpha just so happening to wander in, lots of unexpected and really hot sex, a deeply fulfilling soul bond, tons of babies...

All right, so maybe Kibum hasn’t imagined the babies. Or the soul bond. Mostly he just craves the really hot sex.

The more important point is: it’s just a cliché. Things like that don’t happen in real life, only in cheesy romance novels and porn videos. Omegas are careful about their cycle. Careful about who they spend their heat with, if anyone.

Still, a guy can dream, can’t he?

So when Kibum unexpectedly goes into heat during dance practice and has to be escorted back to the dorm by Taemin (the only other one who’s already learned the dance and doesn’t need more practice), he spends the car ride home fantasizing about some hunk of an Alpha miraculously climbing in through his sixth-story window and fucking him senseless.

Well, okay, he spends half the time involved in such fantasy. The other half, he spends freaking out that Taemin is going to _hit something slow down oh fuck lord how did you ever pass your driver’s test???_

Taemin takes his shrieking in stride because he knows Kibum doesn’t mean it. Kibum knows he knows Kibum doesn’t mean it, which is annoying. SHINee’s maknae is such a brat. Kibum should stop letting Taemin walk all over him.

“You’re a bad person,” Kibum informs him as they ride up the elevator to their dorm. Then he feels guilty because that came out wrong, and wraps his arms around Taemin, nuzzling his face into the crook of the maknae’s shoulder and neck. “Never mind. I love you.”

Taemin snorts. “You get so weird this time of month, hyung.”

Kibum scowls, because that’s just plain ungrateful, and bites the column of Taemin’s neck. Taemin yelps and tries to shove him off. Kibum clings closer and licks at the bite wound because holy shit, Taemin’s skin tastes so _good_.

“So weird,” Taemin resorts to muttering under his breath. “So, so, _so_ weird.”

Kibum hums and purrs and doesn’t object because Taemin’s hand is curving through his hair, fingertips running lightly across his scalp. It feels excellent and Kibum never wants him to stop.

Unfortunately, ten seconds later, the elevator dings and comes to a halt. Taemin waddles awkwardly out of it and down the hallway, Kibum clutching at him like a limpet. Taemin just smells so _good_ , Kibum thinks, sniffing eagerly at Taemin’s ear. Ugh. Is it new cologne?

(It maybe should have occurred to one of them at this point that they were totally screwed in the most literal sense, but Kibum wasn’t in his best frame of mind, and Taemin, well, Taemin is Taemin.)

They somehow make it into the dorm and through the living room, Taemin forcibly reminding Kibum to take off his shoes as they close the door.

“Okay, hyung, time to lie down for a bit,” Taemin says with an insultingly relieved tone, like he’s glad to finally be rid of the burden of taking care of Kibum.

Not that Kibum needs taking care of. Not like he’s sick, anyway.

“I don’t want to _lie down for a bit_ ,” says Kibum, rubbing his chin on Taemin’s shoulder. “I want someone to fuck me.”

Taemin shudders. Kibum smirks.

“Well, you can do that later,” Taemin says weakly. He starts dragging him down the hall towards their bedrooms. “You can sit in your room and jerk yourself off and later you can find someone to er, you know.”

Kibum, irritated by Taemin’s general demeanour, winds around him again, hugging him and nuzzling at him like an affection-starved cat.

“Someone to _knot_ me, you mean,” he says, low and seductive, and giggles when Taemin blushes. “You’re cute, Taeminnie.”

Taemin gives an aggravated sigh and grabs Kibum’s arms, force-marching him down the hall.

“Hyung, _honestly_.”

“What?” says Kibum indignantly, then freezes. Taemin nearly trips over him. “Oh. Oh. _Ohhh, yeah..._ ”

“That’s Minho-hyung’s room!” Taemin cries, scandalized, and tugs at his arm. “C’mon, yours is the next one over.”

“Don’t wanna,” Kibum says mulishly. He pouts. “Minho’s room smells so _good._ Please let me go in...”

“It smells like old gym socks!” Taemin exclaims. “You usually hate how it smells! Come on, just one room over, let’s _go._ ”

Kibum makes a complaining noise but gives in to Taemin’s attempts to manhandle him down the hall. It occurs to him that he kind of likes the manhandling. In fact, it’s turning him on.

Well, that’s awkward.

Taemin finally hauls him to his own room. Kibum takes one whiff of it- a familiar, neutral Omega scent- and refuses to go in.

“It’s _your room_!” Taemin says, exasperated. “Look, right there, it’s your bed. Don’t you want to go lie in your own bed?”

Kibum does not, in fact, want to go lie in his own bed. His bed does not smell anywhere as good as Taemin does. Kibum hugs Taemin again and starts licking at the bite mark on Taemin’s neck. Taemin blows out an annoyed puff of air, and Kibum whimpers apologetically. He hadn’t _meant_ to upset his Alpha.

Wait, what?

Before Kibum can process this unexpected thought, Taemin is waving one hand vaguely down the hall.

“Okay, fine, you don’t want to go in your own room. I get it. It’s some weird heat thing. Do you want to sit on the living room couch? Do you want to go roll around on Jinki-hyung’s bed? He probably won’t be mad at you, I think.”

“No,” says Kibum before he can stop himself and think about what he’s saying. “I want to roll around on your bed.” He presses his mouth to the hickey in not quite a kiss. “With you."

Taemin freezes, like he’s shocked or confused or maybe upset. Kibum doesn’t want him to be upset. He licks submissively at Taemin’s jawline in hopes of appeasing him.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispers, then licks again.

“Shit, hyung...” Taemin says, slow and breathy, like he’s only just now coming to some grand conclusion. “You’re _in heat_.”

Kibum, despite how fuzzy his head feels at the moment, can’t help a disbelieving snort.

“Are you serious?” he says. “You’ve _just_ noticed that?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean...I knew it but I just didn’t really _realize_ it?” Taemin says helplessly. He shifts his grip around Kibum’s waist, tightening it. Kibum’s pretty sure it’s an unconscious gesture, but he can’t help loving it all the same. He purrs with satisfaction and leans into the touch.

“Look,” says Taemin, kind of desperately, a squeaky edge to his voice. “I know you’re in heat, and you’re hormonally wired to want any Alpha near you to fuck you, and I _am_ an Alpha, but um, hyung, that’s really not a good idea? You just need to lie down, and then I’ll go, and then the worst of it can hit you, and it’ll be cool like always. Yeah?”

Kibum is displeased with this idea. Sure, Taemin has always left him alone once his heat really started going- just like the other two Alphas, Jinki and Minho- but somehow Kibum no longer wants him to leave.

“No,” he says stubbornly and nibbles hopefully at Taemin’s ear. “I don’t want to lie down, and I don’t want you to go.”

“Yes, you do,” says Taemin wearily. “You wouldn’t even be _acting_ like this if you weren’t in heat. You don’t like me like that, remember?”

“I don’t have to be in love with you to want you to fuck me,” says Kibum. The still-rational part of his brain starts screeching about how weird it is to suddenly be begging _Taemin_ of all people to stick his cock up Kibum’s ass, but most of Kibum no longer cares.

Taemin huffs out another breath. “That’s not what I meant. I just, c’mon hyung, you always treat me like your precious little kid maknae. You’d never want _me_ of all people to, um, knot you.”

Kibum blinks. Does he treat Taemin like that? He can’t remember. At the moment, the only relevant thought in his head is that Taemin is here, and he’s an Alpha, and Kibum really likes him and trusts him and thinks he’s hot. It should therefore be a piece of cake to spread his legs and let Taemin dominate him now, right?

(The rational slice of his mind is informing him that this is _terrible logic_ , but Kibum isn’t listening.)

“I want you,” Kibum says instead of something more responsible and hyung-ly. He inhales another huge whiff of Taemin’s scent and shivers with desire. “I want you inside me, Taeminnie. I want you _now_.”

Taemin goes still for another few seconds, breathing hard. Kibum grinds his hips against Taemin’s in hopes of persuading him to _do_ _something_ , gasping as hot spikes of pleasure shoot up his spine from the contact.

Then Taemin grips Kibum’s face, palm against Kibum’s mouth, fingers digging into his jaw. He forces Kibum’s head back and pushes him away without letting go. Kibum whimpers, panting, cock hardening at the sensation of being manhandled like this. He tries to flick his tongue out against Taemin’s palm, but Taemin’s grip on his face is too strong for him to open his mouth.

“If you want me,” says Taemin, voice suddenly low and intense and almost but not quite a growl. “I need to know you _mean_ _it_.”

He lets go of Kibum’s face with a shove. Kibum staggers backwards, then catches his balance and lunges back at Taemin, clinging to him, needing to be touching him.

“I want you,” he says immediately, repeating his earlier plea. “Taeminnie, please, I want you, I need you, please fuck me...”

Taemin grabs the back of Kibum’s neck, fingers digging into his skin. “Don’t call me that.”

Kibum shivers again at the deep commanding tone. “Yes, Taemin,” he breathes obediently, tightening his fingers in Taemin’s shirt. “Will you fuck me now?”

Taemin hisses out a soft curse. Then he kisses him, mouth pressing hard into Kibum’s own. It’s messy and wet and there’s lots of teeth and oh God _tongue_. Kibum moans into the sensation and opens his mouth, letting Taemin ravish him.

Then he feels Taemin’s nails scratch their way down the back of his very sensitive neck, and he fucking _loses it_.

~~~

Any and all of Taemin’s lingering doubts fade away the moment Kibum growls throatily and fucking _rolls his hips_ against Taemin’s in a slow, rough drag of friction that burns away the very last pieces of Taemin’s self-control.

He’d _tried_ to be reasonable and logical and talk Kibum out of this. But Taemin has never been very good at controlling his impulses and there’s currently a needy Omega in heat pawing at him, literally begging for Taemin to fuck him senseless, and shit, well...

Taemin can’t resist it.

Especially it’s because it’s _Kibum_ begging for this, begging for _him_. Words can’t express how fucking gratifying it feels to have his usually controlled hyung pleading desperately for _Taemin_ of all people to knot him hard and deep and long.

Taemin growls, then, because Kibum’s frantic neediness is a little annoying. _Taemin_ is the Alpha; _he’s_ supposed to set the pace. He seizes the back of Kibum’s neck again and shakes him. Then when that doesn’t work, he grabs Kibum and forcibly spins him around. He shoves him forward so that he stumbles off-balance, palms smacking flat against the wall to keep from falling.

Taemin grips Kibum’s hips and digs his fingers in tight, pulling Kibum’s ass flush against his crotch. Kibum moans, a wanton, obscene sound, and arches his back to press himself harder against the growing bulge in Taemin’s jeans.

“That’s it,” says Taemin, only vaguely processing how rough and low his voice has gotten. “You’re _mine_ and don’t you forget it. _I’m_ in control here.”

A part of him thrills at getting away with talking to his hyung like this. The thrill shocks deeper when Kibum moans again and whimpers submissively.

“I’m sorry,” Kibum says and even though they haven’t done much more than kiss, his voice is already wrecked and broken and half-unrecognizable. “Please fuck me, Taemin, I need it, I need you in me, I need you to fuck me _hard_ -”

Taemin snarls at these last words and rolls his hips forward in a sharp snapping thrust. His crotch grinds against Kibum’s ass with such force that Taemin’s vision whitens for a moment from the sheer sensation of it. He blinks, shaking his head to clear it and notices that Kibum has only just barely avoiding his face slamming into the wall from the force of Taemin’s thrust.

And yet, he’s still begging for Taemin to fuck him.

It’s too fucking much.

Taemin fumbles the fly of his pants apart and tugs them and his boxers off. Then he does the same for Kibum, who is clearly in no condition to manage anything as complicated as removing his jeans.

Then, _finally_ , Taemin slams himself into Kibum’s wet and leaking hole.

It’s tight and slick and hot and _ungh fuck_ almost enough to make Taemin come right then and there. Kibum keens high and loud. Then he arches his back in an attempt to impale himself deeper on Taemin’s cock. Taemin growls and sinks in the last couple of inches, panting at the friction. He’s never felt this good before, _never_.

“Taemin, please, please fuck me, fuck me now,” begs Kibum, the cadence of his words broken, like he’s finding it hard to even think.

“ _Mine_ ,” hisses Taemin again, just because he can, and begins to move even as Kibum mewls his agreement to this claim.

Taemin’s never felt anything like this before, and he’s not completely inexperienced, no matter what people might think. But nothing compares to the sight and sound and _feeling_ of Kibum clenching hard around his dick, rolling his hips to match every one of Taemin’s powerful thrusts, like he just can’t get enough of Taemin’s cock.

Taemin fucks him hard and rough and unceasing, panting as he strikes up a harsh rhythm that scorches Kibum’s prostate every in and out. Kibum is gasping and keening and wordless by now, his body frantically grinding itself against Taemin’s cock and thighs, desperately seeking Taemin’s seed. Taemin’s fingers dig deeper into Kibum’s hips, controlling him, forcing him slower and making him pant and whimper and sob, body twisting like he _needs_ this, needs _Taemin_.

Taemin can feel his knot growing at the realization, thickening at the base of his cock. He plunges deeper and deeper, pounding into Kibum’s ass with absolute abandon, every bit as lost to the sheer sensation of it as Kibum is. He notices that Kibum is still bent over, ass in the air, palms against the wall, and snarls his pleasure that his Omega is so submissive, so eager to be _dominated_ , to be fucked and knotted and _owned_ -

And just like that, Taemin’s knot hardens and he feels himself coming, big hot jets of seed shooting up into Kibum’s ass. Kibum cries out, almost a wail, as he feels the knot lock them together and comes as well, spraying his front and Taemin’s fingers and the wall with a sticky white mess.

“Mine,” whispers Taemin once more, this time softer, smug, proud. He leans forward, places his palms over the back of Kibum’s larger hands, mouths at Kibum’s shoulderblades. He nips at them, possessively. “Mine, mine, mine, all mine.”

Kibum makes a strangled noise, like his brain isn’t quite functioning yet. Taemin giggles. He shoves Kibum's shirt up and ghosts his tongue over his hyung's back, tasting salt.

“My pretty Omega,” he murmurs, daring, tongue circling at the small of Kibum’s back. It’s difficult to reach, what with the knot still tying them together, still pumping Taemin’s seed into Kibum’s body, but Taemin’s always been flexible. “You were so good, baby, so good.”

Kibum utters a softer noise, content to be nuzzled and kissed and praised by his Alpha. Taemin finds himself grinning. He offers Kibum his hand, shivers and grins harder when Kibum eagerly swirls his tongue around the fingers, licking his own mess off.

Then he notices that Kibum is shaking, trembling from the sheer physical effort of maintaining his position bent over against the wall all though their fucking session and after they’d knotted. Taemin winces. He ought to take better care of what’s his.

“C’mon, baby,” he says, inwardly pleased when Kibum gives a sweet little hum at the pet name instead of glaring at him or something. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Trying to walk tied together is neither fun nor easy. Kibum whines unhappily as they try, clearly preferring to just fall in a heap and snuggle with Taemin instead. But Taemin isn’t about to roll around and fuck on the floor- the rest of the band is going to be pissed enough at the stains on that wall- so he makes the attempt.

Taemin’s first instinct is to take Kibum to Taemin’s own bed. It satisfies his possessive instincts. However, Taemin shares a room with Jonghyun, and the scent of another person- even a Beta- is deeply upsetting to both of them.

So Kibum’s room it is, then.

When they finally collapse onto Kibum’s bed, Taemin is exhausted and ready to sleep for five years. Kibum, still tied to him and shivering every now and then at the delight he feels that Taemin is still filling him up with come, also seems content to lie in Taemin’s arms and snooze.

~~~

That is, at least until they unknot. Then suddenly Taemin finds an eager and all too horny Kibum climbing on top of him, trying to kiss him and begging for another nice hard fuck.

Taemin’s exhaustion melts away almost instantly. Annoyed at his Omega’s presumption at trying to control the pace _again_ , Taemin grabs him and flips them over. Kibum lands on his back with a startled _oomph_ , blinking up at Taemin with wide eyes.

“Stop that,” Taemin tells him, pinning his wrists above his head. Kibum wriggles beneath him hopefully. “I’m in charge, remember? You’re _my_ little slut, and you do what _I_ tell you.”

“Yours,” agrees Kibum, the first words he’s said in good long while. If Taemin had thought his voice sounded wrecked before, it’s nothing compared to what it sounds like now. It’s almost unrecognizable, destroyed with need. “Yours, Taemin, I'm yours, fuck me, please, I need you inside of me, I need you inside of me forever, please fuck me, please...”

It takes Taemin only a moment to find Kibum’s hole and drive himself inside, sinking balls-deep into Kibum’s hot tight ass. Kibum flings back his head and _moans_.

“Good, baby,” whispers Taemin, his own voice a little ruined as well. “My own pretty Omega.” He nibbles at Kibum’s exposed throat. “Mine."

“Yeah,” gasps Kibum, shivering hard. "Fuck, _Taemin_ -"

“Shh,” Taemin breathes, and bites down hard, marking Kibum. “I’m gonna fill you up again, hyung, gonna make you scream...”

Kibum makes an obscene, unclassifiable sound, then, and tries rolling his hips to take Taemin’s cock deeper inside. Taemin bites him hard and he stills, whimpering.

Taemin waits until he can feel Kibum shaking, on the edge of no longer being able to control himself enough to obey his Alpha’s commands. Then and only then does Taemin start moving, slow and deliberate, rocking himself up into Kibum’s slick ass with just enough force to make Kibum cry out each time his balls slap against Kibum’s flesh.

He’s still pinning Kibum’s wrists above his head, but Kibum, desperate, hooks his legs around Taemin’s waist in attempt to get closer. Taemin growls and bites down on Kibum’s shoulder. Kibum mewls and licks an apology at Taemin’s cheek.

Taemin has a better idea; he settles back, ignoring Kibum’s pleas for him to pound in deep again. He slides his hands down the back of Kibum’s thighs, over the crook of his knees and onto the smooth curves of his calves. Then he unhooks Kibum’s legs from his waist and places them over his shoulders.

Then he sinks in again as deep as he can go. When he reaches the furthest point, Kibum is folded flat against the bed, knees resting next to his ears and on top of Taemin’s shoulders.

“So flexible,” Taemin purrs, kissing him. Kibum kisses back like a man drowning, like the strokes of Taemin’s tongue and the roughness of his teeth are all that’s sustaining his lungs.

Taemin continues to take it slow at first, stroking deliberately in and out of Kibum’s tight hole. The first time had gone by too quickly, both of them too caught up in the newness of how fucking _good_ it was to appreciate it properly.

But Taemin can’t restrain himself to the slow pace forever. He _needs_ to fuck his Omega harder, to drive into him and wreck him and knot him and show him once more just who he belongs to now.

“Beg for me,” he snarls, and starts thrusting forward so hard that the bed shakes. “Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you.”

Kibum is too far gone for words by this point, however. He whimpers out incoherent strings of syllables and begs with his body instead. Even folded over like this, he still tries to take Taemin in deeper, ride him harder. Taemin takes the opportunity to slide a hand up and under the shirt Kibum is still wearing, groaning at the flex and tense of Kibum’s muscles as he clenches around Taemin’s cock.

Taemin finds one of Kibum’s stiffened nipples and pinches it, twisting it sharply back and forth. Kibum emits a throaty, wrecked wail and arches off the bed. His eyes are wild and dark and touched out, like there’s nothing in him anymore but the desire to be fucked and fucked and fucked until the end of time itself.

Taemin sinks his teeth into Kibum’s ear as his knot thickens, and he comes, harsh, incoherent, guttural sounds of possessiveness being drawn from him. Kibum screams again and comes as well, shaking to pieces as Taemin shoots load after load of hot come up inside his eager body.

They gasp, panting, breathing hard, coming down from their mutual high. Kibum’s chest heaves and his tongue lolls in his mouth as his eyes unfocus. Taemin gently unfolds his Omega and rolls them over. He drapes his arms around Kibum, nuzzling his nose against Kibum’s sweaty cheek.

 _Mine_.

~~~

Kibum loses track of time.

It’s all one hazy blur of Taemin and teeth and kisses and touches and cock. There’s never any lucidity to it, just the desire to be fucked as hard and rough and often as possible. He’s vaguely aware, at one point, that he’s straddling Taemin and riding him, bouncing up and down on Taemin’s slowly knotting cock, desperate for more of Taemin’s seed.

He’s also vaguely aware at that particular moment in time that it’s utterly nonsensical to want more of Taemin’s come inside of him. There’s so much of it already that it leaks out his slick ass and down the back of his thighs in a nearly constant trickling stream.

And yet Kibum wants more.

He’s _insatiable_ for more.

There are short periods in between the end of a knot and the beginning of another session of fucking where one or the other of them grabs water and a quick trip to the bathroom. None of that takes more than five minutes, and it’s always too long. Every time they return to each other, Kibum begs desperately for the thickness of Taemin’s cock, and Taemin kisses and bites his dominance into Kibum’s skin as he fucks himself inside for the umpteenth time, Kibum mewling helplessly for _more, more, more_.

The only time they sleep is when they lie tied together, Taemin’s come pumping into Kibum’s ass. Kibum sometimes doesn’t even sleep then, instead delighting in the sensation of so much of Taemin’s hot seed spilling inside him. He moans at the idea of what that seed might do, if he might wake up one day soon with a belly swelling with Taemin’s child...

After those imaginings, he’s several times more desperate for his Alpha to fuck him into the mattress, knot him, tie him, own him. He wonders why he ever wanted to be a singer, ever desired anything other than to let Taemin fuck him senseless over and over and over again.

Life narrows to a hazy, lust-filled, aching burn of sex sex sex, and it’s all Kibum ever wants.

~~~

Taemin learns the best ways to make Kibum fall apart.

He kisses and nips his way up the veins of Kibum’s neck, licks and puffs little gusts of air on the bite marks. He draws his fingers slowly up the smooth skin of Kibum’s inner thighs, growling with pleasure when Kibum whimpers helplessly and writhes beneath him. At some point, their shirts come off and Taemin has full access to Kibum’s toned body. In the moments when he’s still in control of himself enough to take it slow, he drags his hands everywhere and follows the caresses with lips and teeth and tongue, searching out every little sensitive spot that makes Kibum cry out and shudder and plead for more.

Not that it’s _hard_ to make Kibum beg. Taemin takes a mildly sadistic pleasure in keeping silent and waiting, maybe twisting one of Kibum’s pretty nipples around in his mouth. He does this until Kibum is mewling with distress and clinging tight to him, begging for forgiveness at whatever he’s done to make his Alpha wait so long to fuck him.

Then and only then, with Kibum’s pleas of _Taemin, please I need you, I’ll do anything for you, please take what’s yours_ does Taemin kiss him quiet and sink his cock inside.

 _It’s all right, baby, it’s okay_ , he whispers every time against Kibum’s hungry mouth. _Shh, you’ve done nothing wrong; I just want to taste you, feel you, wanna make you mine_.

 _Yours_ , Kibum agrees, breathy and broken and all too willing to let Taemin do anything he wants to him.

And Taemin wants to do _so fucking much_ to him. Kibum looks so beautiful to Taemin’s fevered state of mind. He’s naked and sweaty, covered in marks from Taemin’s teeth and fingers, hair a ruffled mess clinging to the sheets. His eyes are dark and glazed and wrecked, focusing only on Taemin’s own. He looks _ruined_ , and it sends a dark, possessive shiver up Taemin’s spine to know that _he_ was the one to do this to his pretty, perfect hyung.

Taemin manhandles Kibum into position again, this time bent over with his pretty ass in the air and the rest of him flat against the mattress, face pressed against a pillow. Kibum is shivering impatiently, body rocking back and forth like he just can’t _wait_ for Taemin to mount him. But he remains obediently in position without trying to twist around and climb all over Taemin.

“That’s a good Omega,” breathes Taemin, readying himself at Kibum’s entrance. “You know who you belong to, don’t you? You know who’s gonna fuck you hard.”

Kibum moans something incoherent, and Taemin sinks inside him, gasping at the slick, sizzling friction as his cock slides through Kibum's eagerly squeezing hole.

Then he starts to _move_ , and all is lost to the mind-numbing red haze of desire.

~~~

Finally, some days later, Kibum wakes and doesn’t feel the overwhelming urge to beg Taemin to stick his cock in him yet again. Instead, he feels sore and exhausted and thirsty and very very hungry. Also kind of gross and sweaty, especially with the dried mess clinging to his ass and thighs.

He blinks, realizing his heat has ended. Taemin is still fast asleep, snoring a little into the back of Kibum’s neck, arm draped possessively over Kibum’s waist.

 _Well, shit_ , thinks Kibum, and fights an irrational urge to giggle.

Part of him is deeply aware that this is utterly ridiculous. His cheeks flame with embarrassment at how fucking _wanton_ he’d been, such a slut, pleading for Taemin like he had been. His mind flashes back to how turned on he’d been by the thought of Taemin impregnating him, and he winces. Hell no. _That_ better not happen.

 _None_ of this had better happen ever again because holy fuck, how is he supposed to look Taemin in the eye now?

“...hyung?” Taemin murmurs sleepily, nuzzling closer. His arm tightens around Kibum’s waist and Kibum automatically relaxes into it.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks, then realizes that he’s always given into Taemin’s touch like that, even before this whole heat incident, and thinks _fuck_ again. No wonder he found it so easy to submit to Taemin during his heat; he’d been doing it all along.

Then he yawns, tired, and pushes the panic away. He’ll freak out about everything later. Right now he just wants to cuddle up to his Alpha and sleep.

“Shh, Taemin,” he murmurs, flipping himself around. Taemin, not really awake, instinctively flips with him so that they’re spooning, Taemin’s back pressed against Kibum’s front.

Kibum wraps an arm around his Alpha and contentedly dozes off again, Taemin’s head tucked beneath his chin.


End file.
